Pavers, or paving stones, have been used to create a flat surface that may be usable as a patio, porch, deck, courtyard, terrace, etc. However, when such pavers are outside, particularly in cold environments, ice and/or snow may accumulate on pavers.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described may be practiced.